


I Know, Baby

by Umachica



Series: Wynonna Earp Scene Analysis Series [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Scene Analysis, Scene Breakdown, Screencaps, Storytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umachica/pseuds/Umachica
Summary: An in-depth analysis of Wayhaught's barn scene. Katherine Barrell and Dominique Provost-Chalkey bring this to life in ways we never thought any actor could. The micro-expressions, the small gestures, and hesitation are all on point to what a genuine pair of lovers would look like when they find themselves alone during an emotionally charged moment. A phenomenal performance that helps us all connect with the characters that they are.Screenshot essay written & captured by @UmachicaImage editing & story formatting by @JaymieSarner
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wynonna Earp Scene Analysis Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	I Know, Baby

  
https://imgur.com/LZjPbYQ

This time, it's technically two scenes compressed into one because to understand some of the second scene, you need the first. We begin at the Homestead, and Nicole's Cruiser is there. While we don’t see the red Jeep, it becomes clear that Waverly is home.

  
https://imgur.com/uqNVHBl

Waverly is getting her wound treated by Nicole. In this opening shot, there is this little grin on Waverly's face. She's somewhat enchanted by her caregiver. It feels like we may have missed some light teasing and joking before we came in.

  
https://imgur.com/wv4KxEN

Uh oh. Here comes trouble.

  
https://imgur.com/tiPTxUO

Waverly: Oh, fuck. She's here with the coconut oil early! Crap!

  
https://imgur.com/lrhpI6Y

One thing is for sure, for better or worse, both older Earp sisters are pretty damn protective (or possessive, take your pick) of little sister Waverly. Look at that stance. Willa comes up and declares science is poison because she's been ~~listening to Fox Ne~~ \- uhh...in a cult. Nicole tells her no, really, science is fine.

**I've been dressing her wound for the past two days.**

Nicole: With this apparent poison...

Waverly: Don'ttellherdon'ttellherdon'ttellher...

Willa snappily replies.

**Yeah. And I've been re-dressing it.**

  
https://imgur.com/PYCRVEH

Nicole is hurt. Again, Waverly isn't telling her stuff. Everything Nicole's been doing to help has been pointless. The "Nicole being left out of shit" dance, has applied the brakes a little bit in their relationship. Not to mention all the crap going on for Waverly.

  
https://imgur.com/S5639EN

Waverly hates seeing Nicole hurt. She hates it more when it's kind of her fault. Waverly has been hiding this because she doesn't want conflict between Willa and Nicole. She just wants everyone to be together and happy. To have her family. But Willa is the domineering sister she always was, not the idealized memory Waverly pictured all this time. It's all coming back unpleasantly. This is not what she wanted.

  
https://imgur.com/tqXlsmi

Throwback to the storytime with the Nedley’s couch. Nicole's expression once again says it all. Earp girls are confusing. It's part 'Earp girls don't make sense' but also part mild outrage. Nicole is struggling to keep her hurt and affronted feelings in check. Waverly has been keeping this from her. Now Willa has just barged in and talked down to her like she's nothing.

Nicole: Why am I dealing with this? Right... Waverly. It's for _Waverly_.

  
https://imgur.com/dzvxWzM

**Coconut Oil. We used it on everything at the commune.**

Nicole: Of course. Coconut Oil. Much better than antibacterial cream.

Waverly is watching the disaster unfold. There's not much else she can do at this point.

  
https://imgur.com/ECJ10e8

**You know, you don't have to be here every time. I know what I’m doing.**

Willa doesn't know why Nicole's around all the time and she doesn't care. She just wants Nicole gone because Earps only need Earps. Nicole feels zero need to enlighten her. She is pretty aware that Waverly is still getting herself comfortable with the whole "gay thing". She knows that Waverly isn’t open about it yet. But again, the dismissal chafes something awful. It's not like she came around uninvited!

  
https://imgur.com/SVGQEkM

Waverly wants this all to defuse immediately. She knows Willa isn't going to back down, so she asks Nicole to "pop out." She adds an eyebrow gesture, which is probably why Nicole knows to go to the barn and doesn’t just drive off. She's trying to say "Just let me deal with this for a minute and we'll meet up where Willa won't be."

  
https://imgur.com/VVU8pul

But still... This all feels a little "teenage boy being chased away from the girl's window" to Nicole. She has to go _hide out_ in the barn? 

  
https://imgur.com/t76NP3F

**Yeah, sure. I'll just...“pop out”.**

Nicole uses the voice as "sure Waverly whatever you want" when Waverly wanted to be "just friends."

She chucks the bandage she was holding down on the table. Waverly took _Willa's_ side in this? That hurt Nicole. She DOES understand...but it doesn't make it any better.

  
https://imgur.com/GnYGQa6

Willa Death Glare™

It's interesting to note that at this point, Willa remembers everyone except Bobo. She's in partial recall. So this is a more natural, true to self, Willa than we see later. She's harder than Wynonna and was raised that way. She may have had lingering resentments about Waverly all through her childhood. However, Waverly is still family, dammit, and that means everyone else better back off.

Waverly watches Nicole leave, regretting her words and how Nicole has taken them. The day was going so nicely just moments before...

  
https://imgur.com/APD3xkM

She immediately takes Nicole's seat (more like dashes into it) to take her rightful place as caretaker of her family. Protective and possessive. Earps don't need anyone else but other Earps. Waverly is contemplating just how poorly everything has gone, maybe tallying the cost of flowers in her head.

  
https://imgur.com/UkS4oyw

Then Willa seems to snap out of the angry hen mode. She realizes how the interaction has gone, and we actually see a bit of remorse happen.

**I was rude again, wasn't I?**

Waverly’s frustration comes through in her response.

**No. It’s fine.**

Willa gets to work re-dressing Waverly’s wound as she replies.

**On top of everything else, I have to learn how to be around regular people again.**

  
https://imgur.com/LIm2ieY

Waverly contemplates a bit more. There is an urge to be catty in response. You can see it in the way her jaw is set to one side a little, her eyes are a little hard, a little narrowed. Her brows are drawn together, and her lips pressed tight.

  
https://imgur.com/ExXr7r0

Then, in true Waverly, ever the angel fashion, she reaches for understanding and compassion and shakes the irritation off. Willa has been through hell after all. 

  
https://imgur.com/cd9F9WW

She fumbles with her words for a moment, then settles on;

**Until then... you've got me.**

Waverly smiles. It's not all sweetness. She is still subtly letting Willa know that she and Nicole were both hurt, and that's not okay, in a way that Willa can accept or ignore. 

  
https://imgur.com/aIbXZa4

Willa acknowledges the "until then" bit. She may be wondering how much Waverly means it. What Waverly means by it.

Willa: Wait, did she just say she's not a regular person. Also, you DO think I'm not acting right. Hmm.

Willa isn't terribly trusting (again, half the way she was brought up, half everything else that happened after). Natalie plays this role so well that we really start to dislike her.

That ends Scene One! Now onto the real highlight of the story today.

  
https://imgur.com/A5gN0WY

A brief few scenes with other characters and then we're back to the Homestead. A soft, intimate melody draws our attention.

(Record Scratch: Multiple people have said to me that when they hear that guitar strum, they make a mad dash to the TV, even if they’re in the middle of something. Not going to lie...I have too. It’s considered one of the best Wayhaught scenes because of its sheer rawness for how these two characters feel about each other. I’ve seen it dozens of times, and I still get the same overpowering feelings. This goes to show how amazing Kat and Dom are at their jobs. -Jaymie)

  
https://imgur.com/IzQtGq1

Nicole is leaning against the barn wall, looking at Waverly. There is definitely a discussion that the rest of us have missed because Waverly hasn't just walked in. She's sitting on Doc's bed, and the framing of the shot suggests distance, both physical and emotional. 

There is a variety fanfic here of what was really said between them. Either they talk about where they stand as a couple or Waverly rants about what she's going through. Regardless, by the time we show up, Nicole has dropped all trace of resentment, hurt, and bitterness. She understands and looks concerned for Waverly, the woman she knows she is falling in love with.

  
https://imgur.com/3MZQKAc

Waverly doesn't look directly at Nicole. She just turns her head a little and speaks in a near whisper.

_**I'm exhausted.** _

Dom's acting is on point because she sounds entirely so, and we, the viewers, can feel the ache in our bones. It's also a big step on Waverly's part. She always puts on a cheery and brave face for everyone, but here is one of the rare moments the walls have really come down. She's extremely vulnerable right here. It’s not the first time we see her do it in front of Nicole, but it's the first time, most serious time as a couple that we know of yet.

  
https://imgur.com/BzwA4FK

**Hey.**

Messaged received, Nicole flashes a hint of a megawatt reassuring half smile. Perceptive Nicole sees that Waverly needs strength, reassurance, and support. She needs tenderness and care. She needs to feel loved. To feel good. So she sets aside any remaining misgivings about the events of the day and goes to comfort her girlfriend.

  
<https://imgur.com/Tdh8b5G>

Nicole moves in gently to kiss the hurt better. Waverly needs TLC, and Nicole's love languages are acts of service and words of affirmation. She knows one of Waverly's is touch.

(Cameo! Wynonna's gentle perv motorcycle on the right. Even when she's not there, she's there!)

  
https://imgur.com/6tc4vbg

There's just a ghost of that same reassuring smile on Nicole's face as she slides Waverly's hair aside. Interestingly, while the camera usually isn't shy about showing us Wayhaught kisses, they choose to block Nicole's approach by shooting over Waverly's shoulder.   
Why?  
Because the focus isn't the small, barely touching kiss Nicole places on Waverly’s cheek.

  
https://imgur.com/KnDNcpt

The focus is Waverly pulling away.  
  


Here's where a brilliant parallel comes into play.

Earlier in the season, before Waverly jumped Nicole in the precinct with a passionate speech and flurry of kisses, Waverly was upset about Shorty's death. She was raw and emotional. The person that tried to kiss her better then was...Champ Hardy.

Champ was handsy. Champ was forceful and sloppy. He always wanted to turn it into more than Waverly wanted. That's the kind of physical "comfort" she's reacting to right now. She's seeing this situation the same way she saw that one. That under the guise of being comforted, she'll be expected to go further, and so her automatic reaction is to turn away from it.

Waverly: I'm not in the mood, Nicole. I just said I'm exhausted. Why is it always like this?

The first time we saw this scene, it was easy to go along Waverly's mental route too, so for me, personally, Nicole's continued advance was uncomfortable to watch. Knowing Nicole and viewing the scene again though, there's an important difference between how Champ behaved and how Nicole is behaving.

  
https://imgur.com/gkLGgI6

Where Champ insisted, Nicole stops immediately. She looks over Waverly's face and reads her carefully, assessing the situation. Then she whispers three words that seem to change everything.

**I know, baby…**

  
https://imgur.com/jmj0UyN

She speaks in a whisper, like talking to a frightened animal. Nicole is letting her know that she understands how Waverly feels. That this isn't just a annoying prod for sexy times, she just wants to help Waverly feel better.  
  
Remember the scene with Champ? Well let me remind you  
  
https://imgur.com/dZioxal  
  
He had his arms around Waverly's neck and head, pulling her in, trapping her there. She can't leave without making a Thing out of it. With Nicole there is no grabbing, no trapping. Just a gentle caress that Waverly can easily pull away from again. Nicole's fingers are barely even touching her. 

  
https://imgur.com/51cJPZ2

Easily escapable caress.

(Record Scratch: Boo’s comment on this moment was so perfect that we HAVE to mention it. “THE HAIR SWEEP”. The best moment of Lowkey Lesbian Hand Porn ever committed to video. So tender, and absolutely swoony.”)

  
https://imgur.com/BjYW9FY

It's followed by the gentlest of kisses, just behind Waverly's ear. Her fingers slide through Waverly's hair, possibly along her neck, but they don't take hold. This is the moment Waverly realizes Nicole isn't going to push for anything. Nicole isn't going to force her. She really is there just.. for _her_. She's warm. She's comforting. Waverly isn’t quite sure what to call what she is feeling yet.

  
https://imgur.com/p8cIFaR

Still no grabbing, no trapping. The invisible cord tightens as Waverly feels an overpowering emotion for this woman being so kind and gentle to her. Nicole’s gentleness convinces Waverly of her intent, and it feels so tender, so loving, so genuinely caring that Waverly melts into it willingly. She turns her head, and as she does, Nicole kisses her again, just as gently, on her temple. Ever patient, Nicole still won't push the boundaries.

  
https://imgur.com/vcOrJMP

Waverly's eyes are closed, taking in the feeling and scent of Nicole as she turns her head blindly for a kiss. To share the emotion swelling up in her.

  
https://imgur.com/6FgSyRL  
  
(Record Scratch: Also...anyone else feel extreme like...Lord of the Rings elves vibes from this? Like I swear, a tiny bit of prosthetic on Waverly's ear and she's straight outta Rivendell. I need the AU. -Umachica)

The smell of vanilla washes over Waverly, bringing comfort. She wants to soak in Nicole. The feeling and the scent and the gentleness.

  
https://imgur.com/jNGDJfH

It's Waverly that makes a move to reach out and hold first. It's almost always Waverly, which is how Nicole wants it. She never wants to push the woman in front of her into being someone she is not. But now, as they kiss, it's inevitable. Things begin to heat up. Quick. Waverly’s love language of touch is speaking to Nicole. While the cop doesn't speak it herself, she sure can hear it and respond.

  
https://imgur.com/S1nG9bi

Nicole leans into Waverly, who's also pulling her in closer. They're emotionally charged, and sometimes it's right after an emotionally harrowing moment that people need release, need to cling to each other and feel the connection between them. More than electric. Hotter than fire. Waverly still wants Nicole to lead the way, Nicole is more than ready to.

(having said all that, there are layers here. Not everyone sees this scene exactly the same way.)

  
https://imgur.com/10vTbz8

Nicole shifts her grip to start laying Waverly back along the bed, Waverly's not against it, but she has other ideas first. She needs more. More touch. More skin. More _Nicole_. And this barn is too hot, and that sweater is a little itchy and…

  
https://imgur.com/xHvQ1d3

Waverly: Off. OFF!

At first glance, it appears that Nicole takes off her own shirt, but while she does move her arms back to help, in this shot, it's clear that Waverly is the one yanking the sweater off.

  
https://imgur.com/AX72JtH

Bye-bye, sweater!

Nicole is making breathy mini moans first before they even get to shirt yanking. After they both toss away the sweater, Waverly breathes out an almost inaudible word that changes everything.

**Yeah.**

  
https://imgur.com/mIZXANx

The "yeah" is Waverly consenting to her own shirt coming off. Waverly nods her lips against Nicole's because she's a bit frantic. Nicole's excited too because oh JESUS Waverly just poofed her sweater away in NO TIME at all. The chill of the barn air against her skin versus the growing heat of Waverly's hands is...yeah. CONSENT IS SEXY.

Yeah, shirt off too.

  
https://imgur.com/wPVcOfM

Um...Waverly, that shirt has butto- oh, nevermind. Glad to see you went right for letting Nicole take it off instead of risking getting stuck again.

Every time Waverly's shirt comes off, it has buttons, and she doesn’t use them.

  
https://imgur.com/ROU6u7g

Waverly does “The Thing” girls do with "Their Hair" with the hand running through it "Like That." Your storyteller has died and is narrating from heaven now because geez! Look at Nicole blurring in her haste to close that gap again, her mouth hanging open.

(Record Scratch: Like Christ did Dom do that just to kill every wlw within a 20-mile radius...including Kat herself? Haha! This scene always reminds us of an infamous interview question Dom posed to Kat. "Do you get turned on when we kiss?" "I mean, in moments, how can you not?" That lovely nugget of info makes us giggle every damn time. -Umachica)

  
https://imgur.com/OyBprQ9

Nicole's so quick on the jump that Waverly still has her hand in one sleeve. She struggles a second to free her hand and actually has to tug a little forcefully to release it. Waverly vs. Clothes round two everybody! Sleeve stuck + a little awkward hand flailing + fuck it = keep on kissing!

  
https://imgur.com/eK0oqMM

Waverly's hand goes up into Nicole's hair again, clearly becoming one of her favourite spots to be. Things get hotter with the kissing until Nicole decides to pull something new out of her box of tricks.

  
https://imgur.com/1PjXB9N https://imgur.com/zm4D7mM

This movement is open to interpretation. Either Nicole is adjusting herself better on the bed in front of Waverly's lap, or she is straight-up GRINDING into her girl. Look at that height difference reverse itself like Woah! A LOT is going on - there's grinding, there's boob-smushing, there's a lot of sliding around. This may be the heaviest makeout Nicole and Waverly have had up to this point. It’s likely the first one where they’ve had room to move (i.e., not in the back of Nicole's cruiser).

  
https://imgur.com/1vZCYpj

Waverly's frown has turned upside down! Nicole turns them a bit. She may well be about to pull Waverly down atop her, or maybe she's switching them around, so Waverly gets to lie down towards the pillow side of the bed. Unfortunately, we will never know her plans because…

  
https://imgur.com/pMBAuk5

Nicole sees movement!

**Shit!**

DAMMIT WILLA! Earpdom cockblocked. Everyone screams at their TVs in unison.

(Record Scratch: Been here...with the shit line...yeah...being caught....by a family member...not fun. Your veins turn to pure ice. Your drive vanishes to be replaced with fear and complete total frustration. -Jaymie)

  
https://imgur.com/dJDUiz7

Waverly’s eyes are dazed.

Waverly: Wait, what? Don't go…

She's definitely still very focused on Nicole and lost in her. Nicole's spell has already broken...and its migraine-inducing. Waverly hasn’t caught on yet.

  
https://imgur.com/QkYoLcc

Then she turns her head and catches sight of not just her sister, but THAT sister.

Oh, my God.

This was NOT how she wanted anyone finding out about her and Nicole.

Willa’s look says it all. She is surprised, but also immediately sizing up the situation. Very much like she probably did catching Waverly going through her dad's drawer.

If it was Wynonna, Waverly would likely be dealing with the playful taunting...not this cold stare. Willa was looking for fire on her baby sister to keep her in line. She knew she'd find it if she followed Waverly. Still, Waverly wasn't sure how either sister would react, hence keeping it a secret. Many of us have been there and can understand this line of thought.

**Sorry.**

Yeah, that is the least sincere "sorry" ever broadcasted. This is Willa finding out what her sister is up to. It may be because her sister just took a dig at her in the kitchen. Besides, she can never pass up a chance to get into Waverly's business.

  
https://imgur.com/RxDSIwx

Nicole goes from having gathered her sweater up and holding it against herself back here behind Waverly.

  
https://imgur.com/WWMaxxt

To sliding forward as Willa speaks because that is not a friendly tone and sister or no sister, Nicole isn't gonna let Willa come in here and stir things up with her girlfriend.

Heartbreakingly, Waverly looks like she's about to cry.

Waverly: Seriously? Frikkin SERIOUSLY? Of all the places! Of all the people! Of COURSE, Nicole and I are interrupted again. I can't handle much more of this shit. I was ready. So ready! Now I’m terrified again.

The sexual tension between her and Nicole had nearly snapped. Waverly is frustrated both emotionally and sexually. If there was ANY indication that they didn't boink on Nedley's couch (without Season 2 telling us later on)...it was the expressions RIGHT HERE. You can see the strain of NEARLY being there. NEARLY having the other alone.

  
https://imgur.com/7wqG1fY

**Wow. Wynonna never said anything about you being a...a gay.**

First of all, dear audience, how many of us cringed with "A GAY"?

Second, look at these eyes. Narrowed, brow slightly furrowed. Willa is not embarrassed. If she was, it was immediately overridden by putting together this new secret of Waverly's is something she can hold over her.

Some might see it as living in a cult thing. Willa could have walked in on Waverly knitting on a straw bale and would have reacted in the exact same way. She would use that tone to put her sister down and gain info to be stored for leverage later. We can all take slight comfort in the fact that Willa was once hit in the head with a bedpan.

  
https://imgur.com/0VS8bkD

There are a couple ways to perceive this look. Either Nicole is mildly surprised Waverly still hasn't brought them up to Wynonna yet, or this is a check-in to see how those words affect Waverly.

Waverly looks guilty, ashamed and tired. Not guilty or ashamed for being with Nicole, but for being a secret keeper again. She could be ashamed for being called out so blatantly on hiding her relationship with Nicole because she knows it shouldn't be a shameful thing.

Waverly knows this tone. She's familiar with this version of Willa. Being here in the barn with that tone in Willa's voice brings back nothing good.

Nicole would have known Waverly wasn't ready to tell the world yet.

Nicole: Babe? You ok? I'm here. I got you.

  
https://imgur.com/cHW5s8S

That second shot of her there where her eyes slide sideways ways seems more.

Nicole: You know...I kinda knew this might happen if we kept this quiet. Geez, this sucks.

  
https://imgur.com/kKABfts

Look at these eyes light up. This is the most animated Willa's face has been in both these scenes. It's not a coincidence the camera pans in tight as she speaks.

**Oh geez. You haven't told her.**

(Record Scratch: Natalie...we love you...but seriously, dear. You really make us hate Willa here. Willa, you bitch! [need a Steph "you bitch!" GIF here])

  
https://imgur.com/1cCh9or

Nicole's face in the back says speaks emotional and sexual frustration.

Nicole: God damn this sister chick. I'm really not liking her. Going toe to toe with her is gonna stress Waves out. I'm out. I'm done. It's been a day. I need to back out of this before things escalate.

**I have to go.**

Waverly gives a look similar to this once before, and she said the same thing this look is saying out loud then.

Waverly (to Willa): How dare you!

  
https://imgur.com/a2Yy1il

Nicole’s look is sincere. She's still here for Waverly, she just... can't be... right here.

**Call me later.**

The sister is a dickhead. Nicole has likely done this dance in the past. This is now a family affair and getting into the middle of it right here right now...not the best idea. Grenade + Pinata = Boom. So she offers aid from afar.

  
https://imgur.com/kSIcStX

Nicole shoots Willa a nasty parting look as she leaves. She’s letting Waverly and Willa sort this out on their own. She knows Waverly is strong and that she can fight her own battles. Nicole's temper will only get in the way here because her only option is hurting someone Waverly wants to be on good terms with.

And that's where we will leave this story because Wayhaught has parted ways. We could break down the whole Willverly scene but… that will take all night…

***

Imagine Nicole as she drives away in her cruiser. She smacks the steering wheel with a groan of frustration. Her heart is pounding. The ghost of Waverly’s kisses on her lips. Her skin burns from where Waverly touched her face and hair. They were so close! So close to making love for the first time. Waverly had actually consented. She had agreed that was the moment. Now Nicole is pissed off because she doesn't know when they'll get the chance again. When will the moment is right? She wants Waverly to choose that moment, but now she's afraid this might have scared her away… Dickhead Willa!


End file.
